Wrapped Red
by Hecatia10
Summary: Grace, Rigsby and Cho try to get Lisbon and Jane together over Christmas, but things don't quite go to plan. Or do they? - From prompt: 'A Christmas where things keep getting in the way of Jane and Lisbon having a romantic moment to themselves.'


**Wrapped Red**

**CBI Headquarters**

"Okay, this is never going to work. We should just give up now. I mean, It's a bit weird anyway."

"You think? What's weird about it?"

"Come on Grace; Jane and the Boss? Really?"

The two CBI agents stood together in a corridor of their headquarters. Grace a bright-eyed red-headed woman with an amused smile playing along the edge of her lips and the other a tall, somewhat nervous looking man whose eyes darted around to ensure they weren't being overheard. He jumped slightly as another agent, a shorter man with dark-hair and a stern face, walked around the corridor to join the little gathering, folding his arms as he reached them. Grace spoke again.

"Well it's not that crazy. Have you ever seen them as comfortable around somebody else as they are with each other? And the way they look at each other sometimes..." She turned to the new arrival "I'm right aren't I Cho?"

"She's right."

"Anyway, Jane's been a bit off since Loreli got away and Lisbon's been worrying about the Volker case... It could be good for both of them."

"Still..."

"You don't have to help, Rigsby. Cho and I can handle it."

"Yeah, just make sure to keep that guilty look off your face whenever Jane is around." Cho added smugly.

Rigbsy paused, for a moment looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights as he glanced between them both. "Okay fine... We're really going with the mistletoe?"

Grace tilted her head to the side a little, "It's only part one of the plan. Anyway I think it's sweet."

"It's risky."

"Not to mention cliche'd." Cho added

Rigsby shuffled slightly uncomfortably on the spot; **"**How are we going to get them standing under mistletoe without realising for long enough? Actually, where are we going to find mistletoe hanging anyway? We can't hang it up in the office, it's been banned since that christmas party back in '06."

"We're going to have a new case sooner or later, we might get lucky." Cho shrugged, "We'll have a decorated christmas crime at some point. Or we can just bring our own."

A slightly guilty look crossed Grace's face "Feels a bit like misusing a crime scene."

Rigsby smirked "Jane would be proud."

"Proud of what?" The voice made them all jump and they turned to find their troublesome blonde consultant hovering behind them, a steaming cup of tea in hand.

The three agents exchanged a quick glance. 'Speak of the devil...'

It was Rigsby who spoke up first "Uh nothing, um nothing in particular," he replied falteringly. He wasn't even slightly convincing, least of all to Jane.

"Hmm Interesting, interesting," a cheekily smile had plastered itself over the consultants face, "What are you three up to?"

Cho turned back to the other two as Grace sighed, "He's going to find out, maybe we should just 'tell' him."

"Really?" Rigsby was surprised.

"Yeah, okay." Cho turned back to the smiling Jane and with his usual steely demeanor announced; "We're discussing your Christmas present".

The consultant's eyes, used to getting little out of Cho's impressive pokerface, flicked back and forth between the agents behind him. "Ahh, truth and lies all mixed up there... But mostly... mostly truth, I see. Mmm, perhaps surprising truthfulness. Interesting again." He moved as if to start walking again, pausing to add with a faux-serious expression "But don't you worry I'm going to work this out. Just you wait and see," before he continued down the corridor, turning back to send them a familiar, self-confident smile as he disappeared around the corner.

**Davis, California**

"What've we got Rigsby?"

The team were hovering around the body of Jeremy Fraser, 32. The woefully christmas-decorated house he was in was not his, but Anna Holman's, his girlfriend. However while _his_ body was spread out on the floor of the house, blood in pools around his head, _her's_ was nowhere to be seen. A heavy vase, mostly shattered across the floor but still with enough blood on it to be obvious as the murder weapon, was not far away.

"At least we won't be searching through the trash for the weapon this time." Cho said, arriving with notebook in hand.

His boss gave him a wry smile "Don't be so sure. Is Jane here yet?"

"No he's still on his way."

"Fine. Did you talk to the girl who found him?"

"Eve Marsh? Yeah." He turned to Rigsby "Grace said she could use your help. She's in the kitchen."

"Oh, okay sure."

The tall agent turned his back on the living room and walked through an archway into the kitchen, Cho's explanation of the body's discovery fading into the background.

"Grace?"

The red-head smiled as she turned around. "Look above the kettle."

"Mistletoe. Wait. Oh no."

"Exactly."

"Really? Now?"

"This is too perfect Rigsby, Jane will arrive and come to make his tea and all we have to do is lead Lisbon here at the same time. Nowhere on the last two cases did we find a place to hang it up."

"Okay, yes it's good, but there's a bloody corpse in the next room Grace. Not the most romantic atmosphere."

"As I said before. Step one."

"Fine. So the plan is to get Lisbon in here as soon as Jane is making tea?"

"Yep. I've told Cho so it'll be up to whoever is there to make sure it happens."

"Okay."

"Are you guys done in there?" Lisbon's call came from the other room, "We have a few more neighbors to interview. Then I need you to get to Fraser's apartment. Cho has the address."

Only a few seconds after they walked out of the room, a pale blue vintage car parked outside and a blonde head made its way determinately towards the kitchen.

Lisbon realised that Jane had arrived when she heard the kettle whistle in the next room and turned from the space in the shelf she had been studying to walk though to the kitchen. Jane was standing with his back turned to her, box of tea bags in hand. He spun around to smile at her as she entered.

"Lisbon! Good morning! Have you seen the sky? Gorgeous."

"Nice of you to finally join us, as usual."

"Sorry, I was held up," he said oddly earnestly, picking a tea bag and sliding it into a stripey mug he had borrowed from the cabinet.

A concerned look quickly crossed into Lisbon's eyes "This wasn't a Red John thing was it?"

"No." He replied, but Lisbon eyed him suspiciously "No, really. Surprisingly I'm telling the absolute truth. It was actually a Volker thing."

Lisbon's attention was suddenly doubled, "Really?"

"Yes." Jane replied solemnly, lifting the boiled kettle off its stand and pouring a stream of hot water into his cup. The light brown of the tea swirled gracefully as it mixed with the milk. Lisbon crossed the room, shifting the kettle's stand out of the way so that she could lean against the bench a little.

"What is it?" She watched Jane intently, as if this would allow her to read his thoughts.

"Possibly a lead, but don't get your hopes up." He put the kettle down and turned back to his tea, pulling the string up and down as he waited for it to stew. "And I know this will be irritating, but I want to wait to see if it pans out before telling you more."

A frustrated frown took over Lisbon's features, coupled with a resigned but painful regretfulness that Jane wasn't happy to have started to find familiar. He placed his tea down on the bench and turned to face her.

"It wasn't your fault you know."

Lisbon looked up at him, not at all surprised that Jane had read her mind exactly.

"I told her she'd be safe Jane"

"I know. But that still doesn't make it your fault." He reached out to place a comforting hand on her arm, "Volker's a psychopath, and more well-connected than we could have known."

Lisbon sighed. She knew all of this already, but it really didn't help. She was thankful to Jane for trying though and she turned her head upwards to thank him, pausing when something just on the edge of her vision caught her attention. It took her half a moment to realise what it was. Crap.

"Crap."

Confused, Jane followed her gaze. "What i... oh" Even the usually loquacious Jane had to pause for a moment to let the twig's significance register and his response to it form. In the end it was the charming manner he was so well known for that won out, coupled with a very cheeky smile, "Well you know what this means then my dear" he almost purred, sliding his hand around to her back.

"Oh no way" came the reply from the slightly startled but mostly amused Lisbon.

"I'm hurt!" Jane exclaimed, pouting slightly, but with a twinkle in his eye "Come on, no-one is here, what hurt could a quick kiss have?" he enquired teasingly.

"Exactly, no-one's here so we can step away without comment". Lisbon smirked back, pretty sure and almost correct in thinking that Jane was mostly continuing with this in order to annoy her. His words were flirty but his blue eyes were smiling. Wait...? She looked into his eyes again, this time, more at his pupils. What was that thing Jane said about pupil dilation? No, it was just the passing clouds.

Jane was pouting again "You're still hurting my feelings." But he smiled happily and moved as if to step backwards, looking deeply into Lisbon's green eyes as he was accustomed to doing. Wait...? No, it was just that the sun had momentarily found itself behind the clouds.

They were both paused slightly in their motion when Grace appeared around the corner of the room. The three agents had given up on the mistletoe, with all of them sent off and thus no-one to corral their boss into position, and so it came as a huge surprise and bitter disappointment to Grace that she had evidently interrupted a moment between them.

"Uhhhh."

Jane and Lisbon quickly turned, Lisbon's mind at least immediately focussed back on the immediate case.

"What have you got?"

"Oh. Uh, I just got a call from Cho and Rigsby. They said to get to Jeremy's apartment asap."

"Okay, thanks Van-Pelt, take the SUV, we'll meet you there"

"Kay boss."

Lisbon turned back to Jane. "You come over to the next room and have a look at the body and then I want you to tell me what you think of the shelves."

"Well lets go then, you're selling this so well, shelves, bodies..." Lisbon hit him slightly on the arm before walking purposefully back into the living room.

Jane hesitated for a few seconds before picking up his tea and following her.

**CBI Headquarters**

"You're kidding right?" Rigsby wan't convinced.

"It's true!"

"They were actually staring at each other under the mistletoe?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they... you know...?" Rigsby was still a little disconcerted by the whole thing.

"Kissed?" asked Cho, almost rolling his eyes at the other man.

"I don't know. But... no I don't think so. They were just kinda looking at each other, and smiling."

Rigsby was rubbing his forehead with his fingers so Cho asked the obvious next question.

"So, what's Part Two?"

"Well..." she hesitated.

"Just spit it out," Rigsby sighed.

"Well I was planning to lock them inside Lisbon's office."

"Really? Where are you getting your ideas from Grace? Soap operas?" Cho was not impressed. "They spend hours in there together anyway, and it's not exactly romantic."

"Fine lock them in somewhere else. Have a better idea?"

"What about a dinner?" Cho proposed

"Ahead of you, that's step three."

"Nice walk?" Rigsby suggested.

Grace rolled her eyes.

"Fine. how do we do this?"

"Well they both always stay late, so get them somewhere and, obviously, lock the door. Then we can..."

The meeting was interrupted by a call to Cho's mobile. He looked up at the group. "It's Lisbon."

Rigsby started, "Speak of the devil - again - I think this is leading up to us getting caught."

"Hey Lisbon... Woodall?... Okay. How do we get you out?... Hey Jane."

Rigsby and Grace exchanged a confused glance.

"If that doesn't work?... Fine... The what's twin?... What's Lisbon saying?... We'll be there as soon as we can." His last sentence didn't quite make it though to the other end however, as Jane had suddenly hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Jane and Lisbon are locked in Anna's boss's office."

There was a kind of stunned silence.

"Well that was easy."

**Synapse offices**

Lisbon was not in a good mood. She had been trying to secure a phone signal for the last 45 minutes and now she was waiting for her call to connect. Jane was being of little use. Lying on the offices' couch he seem quite content to be stuck here all night. Her frown waned slightly when her phone call was answered.

"Hey Cho," she said with relief, "I can't talk long. Jane decided it was a good idea to check out Anna's boss... Yes David Woodall. We were waiting for him to leave so we could follow him but he slipped us in the building and now we're locked in his office."

Jane, who had sit up slightly, was gesturing for the phone. Lisbon scowled at him and shook her head, "Go back to Judge Connal and use the info we've got..." but her sentence was cut off by Jane jumping up and snatching the phone from her ear.

"Hi Cho... Use the info we've got against Woodall to get a warrant for one of you to search his office... well then you guys are going to have to get creative... Oh and make sure to mention that we think the silver statuette's twin might be involved when you talk to the Judge"

Lisbon sighed "Not this again Jane."

"The Sil-ver stat-u-ette's." he repeated.

"No you don't! Jane? Jane!" But her protest were ignored.

"Nothing-of-importance-we'll-see-you-soon," Jane's words ran together as he quickly hung up the call to stop Lisbon tackling him and taking it back - which was quite a real possibility. He tossed the phone to her and made his way back to the couch, swinging his feet up and throwing his arms into a comfortable position behind his head. Lisbon, arms crossed, leant against the wall on the opposite side of the room, frowning at everything. She was frustrated with Jane and twice as frustrated at their situation. Not to mention that it was beginning to get cold in the office. It was December after all, her jacket was in the car, and this place didn't seem to have heating.

"You do know that this couch is almost as big as the one in your office," Jane's words floated across to her, "There's room for both of us."

"Not with you lying like that," Lisbon shot back.

"I do have the capacity to move Woman."

Lisbon glared at him, "Anyway I'm still annoyed with you. Not to mention I was supposed to be christmas shopping. Also it's getting cold andthese ridiculous flickering candles are getting on my nerves. Why on earth does this guy have candles but no electric lights in his office anyway?" she snapped.

"Okay, firstly; how was I to know that he had a second way out. Or that the building had automatic locks."

"Are you admitting there's something you didn't know?"

"No, I'm merely _mentioning_ that there were some possibilities that couldn't have been 100% accounted for."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Secondly, dont' pretend you'd rather be christmas shopping, I know you hate it."

Lisbon, begrudgingly, had to give him that one

"And thirdly; the company's called Synapse. They believe that gemstones have magic healing powers and special relics can grant you wishes. Candles probably welcome friendly spirits or something."

Lisbon sighed. "Do you think he did it? At this point the evidence seems to point that way."

"Woodall? I don't think so, but maybe. I'm about 63% sure it wasn't him. You?"

"I'm not sure he's the murderer but I do think he's involved somehow."

"Mmmm. He did seem quite worried when I mentioned the statue. I look forward to hearing about the judge's response."

"You really think Judge Connal could be part of this?"

"It's a theory. She did have access." The consultant opened his eyes and looked across to where Lisbon was standing. "Come on, it's Christmas time, smile!" He sat up and made room on the couch, gesturing to the empty space beside him. "Also it's warmer over here. Stop being grumpy, Grumpy."

"Make me" she retorted, but never the less (grumpily) made her way over and sat down. A second later she admitted to her self that Jane was right, it was warmer here, and after a more few minutes she had settled into a happy conversation with her blue-eyed consultant.

When Rigsby finally turned up five hours later, quietly opening the office door, he found his two colleagues snuggled together very snugly on the couch. Jane was sitting almost upright, lying back against the couch with one arm holding up his head and the other dangling around Lisbon who had curled her self up to keep warm, head slipped slightly off Jane's shoulder and onto his chest, Jane's jacket wrapped around her bare arms. One or two candles still flickered. Not entirely sure he wanted to be the one to wake them - or at least wary of embarrassment - he walked back out the door, closed it and then knocked softly, "Jane? Lisbon? You in there?"

Inside one sleepy set of eyes opened. Hands stretching out they looked down to see the woman sleeping on top of him, somehow not awakened by the hushed call. He guessed it was probably the best and longest she'd slept in a while. Jane straightened up a bit and tapped gently on her shoulder.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Lisbon grumbled something, shifting as she woke and sat up to rub her eyes "What time is it?"

"About 4am"

"Are the guys here?"

"Yeah, Rigsby just called from outside."

"Took them long enough."

"Jane? Lisbon?"

"Yeah Rigsby we're in here."

They both blinked in the light as the door opened and Rigsby's face appeared around it's edge.

"Hey."

Lisbon frowned "What took you guys so long"

"Uh we had to get a bit creative."

"Fair enough," Jane stood up, a few seconds behind Lisbon who was now stretching her slightly stiff muscles, both of their clothes quite creased.

Rigsby piped up again, "We kinda need to get going, otherwise we might be in just a bit of trouble."

Lisbon looked at him with a resigned sigh. " Do I want to know?"

"Ahh... probably not."

Lisbon looked back to Jane, sending him a piercing 'if-this-has-caused-any-more-trouble-than-it-has-already-you'll-regret-this' expression before making her way fast out the door. Jane followed her, stopping to blow out the remaining candles as he past them.

"Jane!"

The consultant hurried quickly to catch up.

"Thanks Rigsby."

"No problem boss."

"Go home and get some sleep. I"ll call the other two and let them know we're out."

"Okay, thanks boss."

Lisbon nodded goodnight to him before turning towards Jane's car and pulling out her phone. Rigsby turned to leave but was halted by a man stepping in front of him.

"Uh can I help you Jane?"

"I just have a quick question."

"Okay..."

"Honestly you looked a little guilty back there Rigsby."

Rigsby gulped.

"I mean, you guys took an awful long time getting us out."

"We got here as fast as we could!" the other man said defensively.

Jane ignored him. "See I can understand most of the time; getting enough info together, getting to the judge, thinking of a plan B, putting plan B into action. But I'm pretty sure there's some un accounted for hours there. It's not like you three to be lazy or slow so... What is it that you're hiding. I know it's something but I just can't put my finger on it."

The intrigued consultant watched as the man's eyes flickered over to Lisbon. "She can't hear you..." he started but noticed that shock, worry and then... smug relief? washed over Rigsby's features at his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmmm. Okay then, if that's how you want to pay it. Night Rigsby." He watched at the agent turned back to his car, lost in his thoughts for a few seconds before he spun around to head over to Lisbon, still on the phone.

"Thanks Van-Pelt... No, no don't worry, I've called him. You get some sleep, okay. It's going to be a long day."

"All good?"

"Yeah, I think she was asleep at her desk. I probably woke her up. Cho too."

"Well shall we go then? Shall I drive you home?"

Lisbon sighed, "Is there a point? We need to be back at work in an hour and a half anyway."

"I suppose," Jane started the engine.

"Unless you want some breakfast." Lisbon added as an after thought.

Jane smiled, "I'm never going to turn down breakfast."

Lisbon smiled back at him as he pulled the car out of its park and headed down the highway.

**CBI Headquarters**

"Okay, dinner." Grace was excited.

"Should we even bother making a plan?" Cho asked "They seem to be getting on pretty well without us."

"Sure, but what are the chances of them wandering into a candlelit dinner together? All other times were accidents."

"So what? We plan a team dinner and then don't show up or something?" Rigsby's voice crackled slightly over the phone line.

"Yep."

"You don't think that's suspicious?" he continued, "Jane already thinks something is going on."

"What's suspicious about having a nice Christmas eve team dinner together?"

"I was more thinking of the 'us not turning up' part."

"We'll just have to have good excuses."

"You do realise the other fault in this plan right?" Cho added "Christmas eve is tonight and we would have to have solved the case by then."

"Well then we'll just have to crack the case. How far out are you Rigsby?"

"10 or 15 minutes maybe."

"Okay then, pick up some food on the way. We've got a lot of work to do in the next few hours."

**Lisbon's House**

Jane was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Lisbon came back downstairs in a new change of clothes, jacket slung over one arm. Jane's jacket hung from the back of a chair, his sleeves rolled up and his waistcoat still a bit crumpled, although straighter than it had been earlier in the morning.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much, thanks." She walked over to seize a mug and make herself a strong instant coffee.

"I would have thought you would have brought yourself a coffee machine by now."

"Have you seen our pay checks?"

"Fair point. Come sit down, I made eggs."

Lisbon grabbed some cutlery and walked over to her small table, sweeping together and lifting a pile of paperwork and files over to her desk. Jane set two plates on the table before grabbing his own cup of tea and sitting down. It was then that Lisbon noticed her small box of Christmas decorations opened on the floor, a bare christmas tree set up in the corner and a smattering of tinsel around the room.

"You hadn't put any decorations up yet and considering that Christmas is tomorrow I thought I'd start you off."

"That's sweet Jane, thanks." Lisbon smiled, "I don't have many. To tell you the truth I haven't had time to even think about Christmas with the cases we've had."

"So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well not much considering we're on call. Probably still working this case." She paused to eat some more, "These are really good eggs by the way," she added through a mouthful of food.

"Don't worry about the case. I think we'll have it sorted."

"Really. You know who did it?"

"No, but I will."

"How?"

"All in good time Lisbon." He demolished another gulp of tea before standing up "Don't scowl, keep eating" He continued as he made his way over to her bookcase, his fingers wandering over the CD's.

"I remember seeing it here somewhe...ah-ha"

"What are you doing?"

Jane gave her a wolfish grin before proceeding towards her stereo. He creaked open a long unopened cassette case to pull out a tape, wiggling it slightly in Lisbon's direction before placing it in and pressing play. Christmas music began to play softly. Lisbon smiled "God I haven't listen to this in years. I loved that tape. I used to put it on every Christmas." She laughed at her own memories, "I used to dance around my room to it."

"Well that's a tradition we'll have to recreate."

Lisbon sent him a 'come on, really?' look, raising her eyebrows at him, but his childish eagerness and her recollection of a good christmas memory propelled her to stand. Jane offered his hand and she took it with an entertained smile as 'White Christmas' came on.

"You should do something for Christmas," Jane said as they started to dance; "act on an impulse, go visit Thomas and Annie, have a nice dinner out, go to whatever Christmas movie is on, invite some friends over."

"On call remember? That rules Thomas and Annie out. Anyway most of the people I know have plans for Christmas; family etc," she paused, "What about you?"

"Aw, you know me. I'll spend some time on my couch, re-arrange my sock drawer perhaps..."

"So you're trying to get me to do Christmas without doing anything yourself?"

"Well why don't we do something Christmasy together then?"

Lisbon thought about it for a moment before "That would be nice Jane."

The two colleagues smiled happily at each other. Lisbon lent her head on Jane's shoulder, her dark hair swaying as they moved. A few moments later Jane opened his mouth to speak again "Hey Teresa, we should..." but before he could finish his sentence the buzz of Lisbon's phone took her attention and she let go of Jane to answer the call.

"Hey Van-Pelt... Really?... Okay we're on our way." She turned back to Jane, "The guys think they have something."

She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. "Come on Jane."

He switched off the music and followed her.

**CBI Headquarters**

"It was obvious really," Jane confided in Rigsby, "It had to be her."

Rigsby was unconvinced, "Oh come on Jane, even you were surprised. She wasn't actually on your suspect list so your little plan might not have worked."

"It always does," Jane replied with a self assured grin. "Come on Rigs, how many times have we used that con now? You still doubt me despite the clear, simple fact that I am always right."

"_Usually _right," Lisbon corrected, passing them on the way to her office. Rigsby smirked, only barely trying to hide it when Jane frowned sullenly at him before following her.

"Good work Jane." Lisbon had already started on the paperwork.

"You too. Nice tackle. So are you up for doing something Christmasy tonight? It is Christmas eve after all."

Lisbon gestured to the papers in front of her. "Tomorrow Jane, otherwise I'll be doing these all Christmas."

It was then that Grace, Rigsby and Cho appeared in the door way.

"Hey boss."

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Well we were going to go out for a case-closed-christmas-eve dinner. We were hoping you two would join us."

"I think that's a great idea." Jane pipped in.

"It's only 20 minutes away."

Lisbon scanned their eager faces, she couldn't bring herself to disappoint her hopeful team. "Okay, lets go."

Just before they left Rigsby found out that Ben was sick and apologetically headed home. About halfway there Cho had a flat tire and said he'd get there as soon as he could. A little further on, Grace took a call from her cousin who apparently had come up to surprise her for christmas and was waiting outside her house. So it was only Jane and Lisbon who successfully made it to the restaurant.

"That plan didn't work." Lisbon stated as Jane arrived.

"Mmmm." Jane was suspicious. "Still want dinner or would you rather get back to your paper work?"

"Well we're here now so we might as well eat."

Jane's suspicions continued to rise when the maitre'd seemed to recognise them. Adding that to the slightly increased courtesy they were provided, the secluded candlelit table they were led to, the general atmosphere and the team's convenient disappearances... It all clicked into place.

"Does all this seem a bit, odd to you Jane?"

The consultant was a little proud; of course Lisbon would pick up on it too.

"Uh yes, I think the team's plan actually did work out, well, half work out."

"Their plan?"

"Think about it, the mistletoe, taking so long to get us out of that room? The romantic dinner scene...?"

"Oh no way."

"Oh yes way."

"I am going to kill them."

"That would be an interesting reaction."

Lisbon fumed slightly, but a few seconds later something hit her "Wait, they think..."

"Seems that way."

"Huh."

"Huh."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well if that's their plan let's enjoy the meal. I'm sure they won't mind paying for it of course."

Jane smiled brightly, "I like the way you think Lisbon." He lifted his glass, "Cheers"

"Cheers"

Both of them had a lovely time. Jane bought his partner a rose when a seller came past, leaning over to pull it magically from behind Lisbon's head and present it to her. She blushed slightly at the antics of her charming companion. Lisbon told her consultant about a case from before his time at the CBI that involved Rigsby undercover as a drive-thru attendant at a fast food joint, which of course had been more than a little amusing. Jane demonstrated how a few of his tricks worked, borrowing a number of empty cups from an adjacent table for one and later magically recovering from the burn of a candle with only a coin. Lisbon watched in awe, eyes often flickering haltingly to her handsome consultant's face. Her admiration was unknowingly reciprocated. The eyes of the blonde-haired man rested familiarly and easily on the gorgeous green-eyed woman in front of him, beaming as she practiced and slowly picked up some of his tricks.

The restaurants crowd wavered in and out as the hours passed and if each hadn't been so absorbed in the other they might have noticed at least two familiar faces bursting with curiosity poke their heads around the doorway. Before they knew it the clock was approaching midnight and the restaurant was closing up.

Grabbing their things they headed out into the cold still chatting happily, unconsciously tending towards each other for warmth. The river was close and so they walked to its edge, neither of them wanting the night to end. Lisbon stared out at the lights reflected on the water, leaning against the stone wall above the water. lean

The lights were beautiful, but Jane was watching something much more stunning. He noticed Lisbon shiver and so moved closer, putting an arm around her and smiling as she snuggled slightly into his side as he turned to watch the water. A few long minutes passed before he thought of something and looked at his watch.

"12:15. Christmas."

"I can't decide if it feels like yesterday or a decade ago that we were working on that alcoholic Santa case."

"Mmm."

"This is nice Jane. Thanks for wanting to do Christmas"

"My pleasure."

"I..."

Lisbon's phone rang.

"Really?" Jane questioned as she pulled it our of her pocket.

"What is it boss?... Why are... we'll be in as soon as we can." She closed the phone. "Caught a case. The DA's brother..."

"That guy again? I though we'd be the last person he'd want to help him."

"I can't disagree after what you did to him last time."

Jane shrugged "I maintain my position on that issue. It solved the case. What does he want?"

"He doesn't want anything. He's dead."

"Well at least he won't try to get me fired this time... Shall we go?"

Lisbon nodded, but then paused. "Hold on. I just want a few more minutes." She turned back to the lights and Jane put his arm around her again.

"Merry Christmas Jane."

"Merry Christmas Teresa."

_

The next night Jane appeared at Lisbon's house with a heavy present under one arm and a box of christmas tree decorations in the other. They decorated the tree together in the gentle light of the room while discussing their new case. Lisbon grinned ear to ear as she plugged in her new coffee machine, now feeling a little sheepish about giving Jane her little gift, wrapped up neatly with a bright red ribbon. But Jane's smile was just as great as he unwrapped a personalized mug reading "No1* (*exasperating) Consultant."

As soon as he could, Jane hid Lisbon's phone far under her couch.

She had already switched it off.


End file.
